Duelmonster world
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: The YGO gang get sucked into the duel-monster world, and meet their duel-monster partner. How will they stop the evil of the duel-monster world?


Duel-monster world  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: The YGO gang get sucked into the duel-monster world, and meet their duel-monster partner. Now, they must save the Duel-monster world from evil.  
  
Authors note: I watched Digimon again. You may flame. But all flames will be turned into a fire stone ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I only own the monster that I made up.  
  
Part l: and so it begins  
Chapter 1  
  
If there was one thing Kazukii "Alex" Tysukii liked better then summer camp, it was an afternoon off from summer camp. While the other kids played basketball or learned how to weave baskets, Alex snuck away to enjoy some downtime and the hot sun.  
Leaving the camp behind, Alex found a nice, wide tree branch and decided to relax for a while. Camp was cool, but sometimes Alex needed something different from the everyday routine.  
Alex jumped up and grabbed the lowest tree branch, When he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Alex, what are you doing?"  
Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Shizuka Tylunchii. There weren't many camp kids who were as cool as Alex, but Shizuka was defenetly one of them. Still swinging from the branch, Alex said, "Just hanging ou." He pulled himself up onto the branch and stretched out. He could already feel the sun warming up his skin.  
"Well, Seto and I are going down to the lake. You want to come?" Alex thought about it for a minute. Seto Kaiba was one of the most fum kids at camp (Well, in Shizuka's and Alex's opinoin.) He was always good for a laugh, but Alex didn't feel like going. He'd been to the lake this morning. Hed been to the lake yesturday, too. And the day before. And the day before that. This day just felt too normal to him. He wished something different would happen. Little did he know, his wish would come true.  
"No thanks," Alex started to say. "I think i'll just-Hey!" He stopped, feeling something chilly touch his his cheek. Brushing it away, he saw something soft and white on his finger.  
"Whats wrong?" Shizuka asked. "This looks like a....Snowflake." Alex said. "Snow?" Shizuka asked doubtfully. "In the middle of July?"  
But it was snowing. As the two kids looked upward, thick clouds covered the sun, and more snow began to fall.  
A few other kids who'd been wandering nearby on their way to or from the lake looked up. Alex reconized most of them. Seto was walking toward them, probably looking for Shizuka. But he stopped in surprise when snow began to fall. On the porch of a nearby cottage, a fourth-grader named Takashko "Takeru" Izzsiku sat away poking at his laptop computer. He had his nose so close to the screen he didn't even notice the snow piling on his head.  
Ashina Latterouldra sat near the cottage picking yellow damdilions for come reason. She stood up and held out her hand to catch a snow flake as another kid rushed by her. A little third-grader named Mokuba Kaiba was Seto's younger brother.  
Last but not least, Yugi muto stubled out from behind a tree, looking like someone had dropped an ice cube down his pants. Even though he was in the same grade as Seto, Shizuka, and Alex, Yugi was the nervous type, and always had the srprised and startled expression of someone who wished he were somewhere else.  
In seconds, the snowfall turned into a blizzard. Sheets of snow covered the campgrounds, covering everything in white. "Now that's a cold snap!" Alex said, shivering.  
"We'd better get inside," Shizuka said. Alex agreed. "Lets try that cottage over there." They headed toward the cottage where Takeru was working on his computer. They arrived arrived just as Seto showed up, pulling Mokuba along. The small group piled into the cottage. They were about to the door when the others pushed their way inside. Finally Ashina and Yugi hurried through the door.  
"Brrrr, it's freezing!" Yugi said. Everyone else looked at him, the nodded.  
All seven kids stood inside the cottage watching the snow come down. But as quickly as it begun, the snow stopped, leaving the ground covered by a cold, white blanket.  
"Whats going on with the weird weather?" Mokuba asked surprisingly.  
Takeru looked up from his computer screen for the first time. "It's happening all over the planet. Cities that are usually hot in the summer are now cold. In other places, it's snowing where it hasn't rained for months. I read about it on it on the internet." Takeru said.  
"I guess that means the canoe races at the lake are going to be cancled." Shizuka said.  
Alex shrugged. "Yup. But that means we can go sledding instead!" He threw the door open and rushed outside, followed by Shizuka. Yugi hesitated. " I was worried about catching a summer cold," He said. "But this ia rediculas!"  
Ashina stepped infront of him, smiling at the fresh, sparkling snow. "Wow! Let's make snow angels! I wish I had brought my fluffy blue snowboots."  
All the kids rushed outside into the snow-except for little Takeru, who kept trying to get his computer link activated. The machine bleeped, and he groaned. "Still not working. Bummer. This storms making a mess of my infrared Internet connection."  
Outside, Alex looked up from the from the glistening snow to the sky, which was shining even more brightly. Even the clouds still hid the sun. An eerie, intense light was turning the sky different colors. Waves of blue and orange light streaked across the bottom of the clouds.  
"Hey Takeru, come out! You gotta see this!" Alex called. Takeru looked up, then sighed.  
"Wow it's beautiful," Ashina said in a surprised way. "Magical even!" "Yeah," Takeru said, joining the others. "But what is it?"  
"I don't know," Yugi said nervously. "But I think we all ought to get back inside before we catch pneumonia."  
"And miss this?" Seto said. "The sky is, like, short-circeting!"  
As they watched, the beautiful lights grew brighter. Then a single dot of fiery light appeared. It grew brighter, and larger, swirling aroung like a spinning ball of flame. A moment late, the sky exploded.  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Please tell me. Please R&R. Flames will be accepted. But remember, all flame will be turned into a Fire stone ^_^. 


End file.
